


(Podfic of) Breaking Point by Norah

by chemm80



Category: Point Break (1991), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Point Break/The Fast and the Furious crossover romance with a sexuality crisis, surfing, a vaguely self-insertish OFC, and lots of beer and sex. Johnny Utah/Brian O'Conner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Breaking Point by Norah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745) by [norah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah). 



> I really had never thought about the similarities between these two movies. I'm a little slow. Thanks to Norah for leaving blanket permission, and to [](http://eve-n-furter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[eve_n_furter](http://eve-n-furter.dreamwidth.org/) for the rec.

**Length:** 03:25:24

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Breaking%20Point%20by%20Norah.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 282 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
